Blaine-Brittany Relationship
The Blaine-Brittany Relationship, also known as Blainttany or The Sunshine Twins, is the current friendship between Blaine Anderson and Brittany Pierce. They have a very playful friendship and at times seem to be annoyed with each other but in the end they still maintain a fun-loving friendship. Episodes Season Three Pot o' Gold When Blaine was performing Last Friday Night Brittany joined him. On the line “There is a stranger in my bed…” they are on the floor with Blaine’s hand around her. Brittany can be seen enjoying herself through the performance. On My Way At Regionals Blaine and Brittany are dance partners in Fly/I Believe I Can Fly. Saturday Night Glee-ver Brittany and Blaine had prepared You Should Be Dancing together with Mike, which they perform in the episode. Prom-asaurus Brittany is in charge of prom and she makes a list of rules, one of which was no hair gel. When she told the New Direction, Blaine protested a little at the hair gels are banned rule and Brittany proceeded to tell him she doesn’t like his ‘looks’. However, Blaine defied her and arrived at prom with hair gel in his hair. When Brittany approached him and Kurt, he stood as still as a statue, hoping Brittany wouldn’t see him but of course she did. She told him once again no hair gel and then he left and washed it out. Minutes later, Blaine returned his hair all curly and wild. He looked so weird that Brittany mistakes him for someone else. After, she apologizes and told him he could wear the gel. Season Four The New Rachel Brittany and Blaine are first seen in the hallway when Jacob interviewed them, asking “Who is the New Rachel” and they both responded in unison “Me!”. Next, they are in the choir room seated when sell proclaimed diva, Unique entered. Both eyed Wade suspiciously. After, Brittany and Blaine along with Wade and Tina approached Artie asking him to choose “ New Rachel”, which he agreed to. This is when the competition begins. Tina, Brittany, Blaine and Wade begin to compete to see who's going to be "The New Rachel" and perform Call Me MaybebyCarly Rae Jepsen for Artie. During Call Me Maybe Blaine and Brittany can be seen fooling around, being playful with one another while having their best bitch mode switched on. At lunch Blaine and Brittany are seated beside each other while conversing with the rest of the New Directions and the popular kids. Later, they are at Lima Bean having coffee and talking. He asks her who is Santana and she replies saying, “She’s good, she is just busy with cheerleading practice and, it’s hard making out over skype. You can’t really scissor with a webcam”. Back in the choir room, Artie chooses Blaine as "The New Rachel" and this does not sit well with Brittany. She lets this be known when they were, again having lunch together and Blaine tells her “She can’t not sing, they need her voice” which she replied to saying Blaine killed her heart song. At the end they sang Adele’s Chasing Pavements with the New Direction. Songs Sang Together (In a Group Number) *''We Are Young'' by'' fun.'' (Hold on to Sixteen) *''Wanna Be Startin' Somethin''' by Micheal Jackson. (Michael) *''Black or White'' by Michael Jackson. (Michael) *''Fly/I Believe I Can Fly'' by Nicki Minaj ft. Rihanna/R. Kelly. (On My Way) *''You Should Be Dancing'' by Bee Gees. (Saturday Night Glee-ver ) *''Paradise by the Dashboard Light'' by Meat Loaf. (Nationals) *''We Are The Champions'' by Queen. (Nationals) *''Call Me Maybe'' by Carly Rae Jepsen. (The New Rachel) Related Songs *''More Than a Woman'' by ''Bee Gees ''(Saturday Night Glee-ver) Trivia *Brittany and Blaine are two of the four main characters that are apart of the LGBT community. *They both competed for the title of "The New Rachel" (Blaine won). *They both appear to be popular at Mckinley. *Darren has admitted to having a crush on Heather. *Both of them have kissed Kurt Hummel. *They always have cheerios as back up dancer in their major solo performances Run The World (Girls), It's Time. *Both of them can be very competitive, as seen in The New Rachel. Gallery Blainttany.gif Tumblr_maczdkEbne1qdb716o4_250.gif Blainttany0.gif Tumblr_maeag6fI6g1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif Tumblr_maeag6fI6g1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif Tumblr_maeag6fI6g1ra5gbxo2_250.gif Tumblr_maeag6fI6g1ra5gbxo1_250.gif Blainttany1.gif Blainttany2.gif 231896396_640.jpg Blaine Brittany 2.gif Blaine brittany.gif Blainttanytalk1.gif Blainttanytalk2.gif Blainttanytalk3.gif Blainttanytalk4.gif Sunshinetwins.gif Sunshine twins4.gif Sunshine twins3.gif Sunshine twins2.gif Sunshine twins.gif blainebritt.jpg blainebritt2.jpg blainebrittgif.gif Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Friendships